Calor de Invierno
by doloreslolita
Summary: Isabella es una adolescente que siente que su mundo termina por derrumbarse cuando su hermano muere. Con la culpa ahogándola decide pasar el verano en la casa de su padre en el intento de encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Pero lo que haya allí puede o bien revivirla o terminar por destruirla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias a mi Beta Jessica, por haber corregido y pulido el prologo, y ayudarme con esta historia._

* * *

 _PROLOGO_

Trece años. Solo trece años, apenas ciento cincuenta y seis meses que le habían sido arrebatados en tan solo un segundo. A Él, que apenas comenzaba su vida. Un niño que tenía una madre que le amaba, mucho más que a su propia vida; un niño que tenía a un padre que, aunque él no lo supiera, hubiera dado cada uno de sus huesos a cambio de que él continuara viviendo; un niño cuya hermana, que detrás de su máscara de frialdad y sarcasmo, no hubiera dudado ni siquiera un segundo en ponerse en en su lugar, sin importarle a cuanto hubiera tenido que renunciar o cuantos sueños dejaba atrás sin hacer, ni cuantas palabras no dichas se hubieran quedado atrapadas en su garganta en un último aliento. No importaba. Lo hubiera dado y soportado todo si con ello podía asegurar que él seguiría adelante, que sería mejor que ella, que tendría más oportunidades de ser feliz; porque así era: Habría soportado cualquier sufrimiento con tal de que él siguiera con vida, porque si algo sabía con certeza, es que la idea de que él muriera le parecía sencillamente inconcebible, asfixiante.

Pero al final, la última palabra no provenía de ella, y no pudo hacer nada más que ser una simple espectadora, sin ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente como para dar un paso mientras veía como la camioneta llevaba por delante a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. La única que se merecía todo su amor y que sin embargo por años, solo había recibido cariños camuflados que acabo por entender y asimilar. Porque no importaba que nunca se lo hubiera confesado, él entendía las razones tras su forma de ser.

Luego de que todo el caos se hubiera disipado, y la camioneta se detuviera unos metros más adelante, ella había corrido de inmediato hacia el cuerpo sin vida que se hallaba al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien llame a emergencias!- había gritado con voz ahogada, ronca y quebrada.- ¡Por favor!; ¡Por favor, necesita ayuda!; ¡Hagan algo maldita sea!- había gritado con mayor firmeza esta vez a la pequeña multitud, a unos metros de ella.

 _No, por favor, vos no, no, no, no, aguanta, maldita sea no me podes hacer esto,_ había sido la corriente de pensamientos que circulaba en su mente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y su vista comenzaba a nublarse por culpa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando finalmente llegó la ambulancia; Para ese entonces, ya varias personas se habían acercado a ella intentando ayudarle. El conductor de la camioneta se había mantenido en el lugar, aunque a unos respetuosos metros de distancia, con una expresión de auténtico horror en el rostro. Alguien le había jalado del brazo, alejándole de su hermano mientras los paramédicos tomaban posición para controlar sus escasos signos vitales. Ella solo había podido observar, congelada en su lugar mientras todo parecía desarrollarse en cámara lenta frente a ella.

Nunca olvidaría el rostro de frustración del médico luego de comprobar que no había signo vital alguno, ni como con gesto contenido le decía esas palabras que nada tenían que ver con un perdón, sino más bien con un sentimiento de profunda lastima y compasión _Lo siento, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer._

En ese momento había sentido como la realidad le caía encima, con todo su peso y le hundía en un interminable pozo negro.


	2. Tan fría

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias a mi Beta Jessica por haber corregido este capítulo._

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Viernes, 7 de Diciembre. El final de otro año escolar, para aquellos que habían estudiado lo suficiente como para no quedarse con ninguna materia, y el comienzo de lo que para muchos prometía ser un buen verano. El clima acompañaba a la perfección la alegría y euforia de los adolescentes por el fin de curso; soleado y caluroso, junto con una brisa fresca que permitía andar ligero de ropa y tomar algo de sol.

– ¡Bella! ¡Felicitaciones, aprobaste todo el año! – Le gritó en el oído Jessica, su mejor amiga, mientras se sentaba junto a ella en uno de los bancos en la parte trasera del Instituto.

– Oh. Sí, bueno… gracias, – le respondió algo desconcertada por la sorpresa – ¿Y a ti como te fue?

– Matemáticas, Biología y Física me las he llevado a marzo, e Inglés y Química las rindo en un par de semanas, – contestó su amiga algo apenada.

– Lo siento, Jess. Ya verás que las sacarás, solo debes esforzarte un poco más, – intentó animarla.

– Sí, por supuesto que lo intentaré. Mi papá me amenazo con quitarme el celular si repetía de año, – dijo con un estremecimiento. – En fin, cambiando de tema, este sábado Ángela dará una fiesta por el fin de año y estaba pensando que el domingo podemos hacer una pijamada, ya sabes, noche de chicas.

– Claro. Estaré ahí el sábado, será como una despedida para mí, – dijo con una mueca. – El domingo por la mañana me iré a la casa de mi padre.

– ¿A la casa de tu padre? – Le preguntó con incredulidad.

– Sí, pasare todo el verano allí, – dijo levantándose. – Sabes que mi mamá se irá a la casa de mi tía, y la verdad es que no estoy de humor para aguantar a la familia de mi madre así que pensé en ir a lo de mi padre, – le dijo mientras Jess abría la boca como queriendo decir algo. La morena se le adelantó: – Sé que nunca he ido y que siempre dejé en claro cuánto odiaba visitarlo aunque solo fuera un día pero necesito un tiempo a solas, para pensar, y no creo conseguirlo en la casa de mi madre. Hay demasiados recuerdos allí. – Su amiga quiso volver a decir algo, pero la interrumpió nuevamente. – Sé que él tampoco está mucho en casa, en realidad no voy por su compañía, si no para estar tranquila y además, ya sabes, me gustaría arreglar algunas cosas con él.

En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando oficialmente el fin de curso y Bella se fue, despidiéndose, dejando atrás a una Jessica algo confundida.

– ¡Te veo mañana! – Le gritó mientras apresuraba su salida.

Cuando llegó a casa, como era de esperarse no había nadie, ni siquiera una nota diciendo dónde estaba la comida. _De acuerdo, a cocinar entonces_ , pensó. Pero la realidad era que no estaba de ánimos, así que tomó algo de la ensalada de fruta que quedaba en la heladera y se fue a comer al patio. Se sentó en uno de los pilares que rodeaban los laterales de la casa, y mientras comía disfrutaba de la hermosa vista que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Siempre le había transmitido tranquilidad observar los árboles que daban comienzo al bosque de su patio. Luego de que terminó la ensalada cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba bajo el sol de verano, que a pesar de quemarle, la sensación de relajo que le producía era mucho más fuerte. Escuchaba los pájaros cantar en varios de los árboles, y en ese momento miles de recuerdos de su niñez se precipitaron sobre ella. Recordaba las tardes enteras que corría con su hermano alrededor del patio, cuando ambos se recostaban juntos en la hamaca paraguaya, y las innumerables guerras de agua con la manguera en las tardes sofocantes. De pronto detuvo todos esos recuerdos, porque le eran demasiado dolorosos como para soportarlos en aquel momento. No tenía sentido pensar en todo eso cuando Jake no se encontraba a su lado para compartir esos momentos de felicidad con ella.

Cuando comenzó a tener demasiado calor abrió los ojos y volvió adentro. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, seguramente para las seis su madre volvería, así que para matar el tiempo comenzó a preparar el bolso con las cosas que llevaría. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se decidió y guardó también la foto en la que salía con su hermano cuando él era un bebe, debajo de la foto decía: "Bella y Jacob en la playa". Ella tenía apenas unos cuatro años y sostenía a un bebé moreno ya-demasiado-grande entre sus brazos mientras que en el fondo se podía observar una cálida playa. _Suficiente por hoy,_ pensó mientras guardaba la foto del todo y cerraba el bolso. En ese momento su mamá acababa de llegar a casa.

– Hola, mamá, – dijo Bella mientras acomodaba un poco el desorden de papeles que había sobre la mesa.

– Hola, Isabella, – le contestó hoscamente mientras se sentaba y tomaba una taza de té.

Desde el accidente su madre se limitó a hundirse sola en su propio infierno, y la aisló por completo de su compañía cuando ella más la necesitaba. Para cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para volver a salir de la casa, ya había comenzado a tratarla de manera distante. Al principio ella no lo entendía muy bien, por qué la trataba de esa forma. Ella pensaba que en situaciones como ésta ambas tendrían que unirse más, pero sucedió todo lo contrario ya que su madre le parecía cada vez más desconocida y distante. Le hubiera gustado reclamarle esa conducta pero no encontraba el valor. Por supuesto, sospechaba el por qué se había alejado de ella, ya que aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, cada vez que le miraba sus ojos parecían gritarle: _Todo es tu culpa._ Ella lo sabía, nunca tuvo la intención de quedar como inocente, pero no podía soportar escucharlo de su madre. Esa era la razón por la que nunca la enfrentaba, prefería aguantar la indiferencia que terminar de confirmar que su madre la culpaba de todo.

– Mañana me iré por la tarde a la casa de tu tía, ¿Tú qué harás al final? – Le pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada mientras tomaba su té y fingía prestar atención a la televisión.

– No tengo ganas de ir a casa de la tía, así que –

– Puedes quedarte, pero intenta mantener la casa en pie para cuando vuelva, no quiero destrozos, – le interrumpió bruscamente, y sin prestarle real atención.

– En realidad no me quedaré sola, iré a visitar a papá. Pasare este verano allá, – le dijo Bella a su madre.

– ¿Con tu padre? – dijo con una mueca mientras apagaba el televisor. – Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu tiempo con él, – le dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación.

– Mamá… – Llamó Bella pero ella no se detuvo. – Renee. – Dijo, y ésta se dio media vuelta. En el último tiempo parecía negada a responder al nombre de 'mamá' y algunas veces ella lo olvidaba. – Lo siento, – dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Renee solo la miró y Bella comenzó a inquietarse. Esos ojos azules, que mucho tiempo atrás la miraban con dulzura, ahora solo reflejaban frialdad y no mostraban ni una gota de la antigua Renee. Luego de unos segundos se dio vuelta nuevamente para continuar su camino a su habitación. Isabella se limitó a respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió, su mirada cayó en el almanaque: _Siete de diciembre,_ y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente, sin intención por parte de ella de detenerlas. _Siete de diciembre._ Tan solo tres meses atrás él aún continuaba con vida.


End file.
